


Пять минут перед титрами

by Yozhik



Category: Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Пять минут перед титрами

Жарко, тяжелый, липкий воздух давит, не даёт дышать – или это усталость и страх? Кенрену и самому дурно, до звона в ушах, до дикой, неприличной слабости, которой он просто не может поддаться, пока кое-кому хуже.  
– Больно?  
– Уже нет, – криво улыбается Тенпо. – К плохому привыкаешь. Ты что, намерен тут торчать, пока нас не придут вытаскивать? И не думай. Это приказ. А я не сдохну, как бы мне этого ни хотелось.  
Он старается говорить резко и уверенно, и у него даже почти получается – да чтоб его кто угодно побрал с его героизмом, упрямством и самостоятельностью.  
Кенрен пожимает плечами, присаживается рядом на корточки – посмотреть поближе, не написано ли у командира на лице, что он совсем спятил.  
– А вот хрен тебе, – он тянется стереть кровь и заодно пригладить спутанные волосы, когда ещё такой шанс предоставится.  
Тенпо вздыхает, закрывает на секунду глаза. И медленным, но уверенным движением поднимает руку.  
– Дай закурить.  
– Обойдёшься. Сейчас тебе нельзя.  
– Будешь издеваться – сдохну и в новой инкарнации уйду от тебя к первой встреченной капризной блондинке, – буднично сообщает Тенпо, и осторожно убирает вторую руку от раны на животе – кажется, кровь всё-таки унялась. По крайней мере, на время.  
Кенрен с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не выругаться, но сигарету всё-таки протягивает и даже щёлкает зажигалкой. Тенпо затягивается, вглядывается куда-то в небо и смеётся, не думая о том, что снова потревожит рану.  
– А пошло оно всё на хрен. Жизнь прекрасна, генерал, не находите?


End file.
